Rain Series
by mirokuforever22
Summary: Look inside for explanation. Rated because of slight language and suggestive themes .
1. Chapter 1

Ok. When I made Rain Kissed I didn't think I would continue on. When I made Rain Missed, I still paid no attention. But now that I've made up another story to follow along with rain Missed, I've decided to make this a series thing. So what I'm going to do is place all of the stories together and put then into one place. They will be their own chapter and the titles that I gave them will be the chapter titles (obviously ^.^'). Anyways, thinking of doing one more in the rain series because I have an idea about it but after that I'm all out. If anyone has any ideas after that last one feel free to tell me and I'll see what I can do. I don't know when I'll get to do the last one though. Work is such a pain ^.^'

Anyways, thanks for all of you who have read the last two one shots and gave me feedback ^.^


	2. Rain Kissed

Don't own Yugioh. Please don't sue. A little something I tried. Came to my head all of a sudden.

She was forced to walk in the rain. He just happened to drive by. He recognises her and offeres a ride. What will happen beween the two poeple you'd unlikely find together? Kind of a sucky summary I know.

Please comment/review. Thanks .

* * *

_Damn it Joey. Why did you have to get us in trouble?_

She and Joey were in history class together. Joey was goofing off like always and she snapped. Joey was whispering in her ear when they were assigned to read a section from the book. She turned around and whispered back to Joey to shut up so that she could do her class work. Unfortunately, she whispered too loudly and the teacher heard. He had her and Joey stay after. They sat there, glaring at each other in silence before he dismissed them. They walked out of school, not saying anything. Tèa didn't realize that it was going to rain until she walked out of the school. She groaned. Joey smirks.

"You're gonna get rained on."

"Thanks for the news flash." says Tèa sarcastically. Joey just keeps on grinning and walks off without a backward glance. Tèa knew that all would be forgiven the next day but that didn't mean she forgave him now. She sighs and walks out into the rain. That's what she was doing now, walking back home, wet and cold. She sighs as the rain falls harder. Her brown hair gets plastered to her face. Why did it have to rain one today? Why did the weather forecasters not say rain? Tèa groans as she steps in a puddle. Now her whole body was soaked.

_Wonderful. _Tèa would have screamed if not for the lady who was walking up towards her. They meet up with each other and the lady gives Tèa a sympathetic look before looking back and walking away.

_She has an umbrella._ Tèa thinks bitterly as she is wishing for the same item she didn't have.

Kaiba was riding in the back of his limo. The rain fell heavily on the roof and windshield. He could hear it pounding on the roof and the swish of the wipers. He sighs, bored as he looks out the window. What a dismal, dreary day this was going to turn out. A few meetings later on in the day and rain to ruin it. His laptop sat closed on his legs. He would have opened it up and gone right to typing but the rain made it difficult to concentrate. He is about to risk opening the laptop and trying to think harder but he then sees a lone figure on the sidewalk. His eyes narrow as he sees that it's a female figure without an umbrella.

_Stupid girl. She could get sick._ Not that it mattered to Kaiba. He looks harder and groans. He recognizes her to be the same girl he sat with in class, the same girl who was friends with his enemy. Tèa Gardner. What should he do? He would love to drive past her and ignore her but, strangely, he felt sorry for the girl.

_Didn't she know the weather before going to school?_ Kaiba then remembered that the weathermen predicted sun and no rain. He rolls his eyes. Stupid weathermen. They don't seem to get the weather most of the time. He sighs and makes a decision.

"Could you pull up on the sidewalk a little ways?" he asks the driver.

"Of course." he replies. Kaiba couldn't believe he was doing this but strangely, he felt somewhat glad to bump into her. After a few minutes, Kaiba feels the limo slow down and stop at the curb of the sidewalk. The window rolls down as Gardner looks over.

Tèa looks over as she hears an approaching car. Her eyes widen slightly as it stops next to her as the window closest to her rolls down. She leans down. Her eyes widen in surprise.

"Kaiba." she gasps. He sees her surprised look. Her eyes then narrow. "What do you want?" she asks coolly. Kaiba's thin eyebrows rise.

"I thought I would offer you a ride back to your house." Her eyes once again rise in shock.

"What?" she asks. Was this girl stupid or something.

"I said that I thought I would give you a ride to your house." he says slowly.

"Why?" she asks suspicious. What was it with this girl?

"Do I have to give a reason?" asks Kaiba, slightly annoyed. Tèa just looks at him, hard, trying to figure him out.

"Why should I trust you?"

"For heaven sakes Gardner. I'm in a hurry and I'm going to be late. Get in or catch pneumonia." snaps Kaiba now really annoyed.

"Why do you care?" she snaps back.

_Why do I care?_ "Fine." The window starts to ascend.

"Wait!" The window is halfway up when Tèa opens the door, sits down, and closes it behind her. "Fine but stay on your side." Kaiba snorts.

"Whatever." Tèa gives her address to the driver. The limo starts to pull away as the rest of the window rolls up. Kaiba looks at the girl before looking out his window. There is awkward silence as the limo drives on. Sighing deeply on the inside, Kaiba looks back at Tèa. She's soaked to the skin.

"What made you walk outside?" he asks, suddenly interested. Tèa doesn't turn from the window.

"If you must know, Joey got me into trouble."

"Really? What did the mutt do?"

"He's not a mutt." growls Tèa. Even though she's still angry with Joey, she wanted to defend him still. "He was whispering in my ear while we were trying to read in history. I whispered back for him to shut up and the teacher heard. We both had to stay after." Tèa then blinks and turns to Kaiba. "Why?"

"Why do you keep asking why?" he asks, getting slightly annoyed, again.

"Because I want to know what is going on with you. You've never helped me or Tristan, or Joey, or Yugi. We all have been trying to avoid each other and avoiding eye contact. Why? Why are you helping me when we're on opposite ends and at each other's throats all the time?" Kaiba's eyes grow soft only for a second before turning back into a cold, hard, icy stare.

"Why should I know?" he says tersely. Tèa's eyes widen slightly. What was wrong with this guy? He turns back to the window and stares out to the rain. Tèa watches, angry. She was the one now annoyed. She grabs his arm and yanks his torso around. Kaiba growls, surprised.

"What are going on about?" she asks, slightly angry. "You offer me a ride, ask me why I was caught in the rain, and then turn around, not caring anymore." Kaiba sits there, slightly stunned. She had the nerve to touch him. It wasn't that he cared (maybe he would have before) but it was that she knew his reputation for being the ice prince and didn't seem to care. It was her touch that made him look at her harder. Her white blouse was soaked. He could see through it. Her hair plastered to the sides of her face. He looks down slightly and sees the already too short skirt ridden a little too far up. Water dripped down her legs and onto the floor. Kaiba looks back at the now angry faced girl. Her eyes had a little sparkle to them. Tèa is about to shake him when she catches the surprise of her lifetime. Kaiba gently takes her hand and detaches her fingers from his shirt. She stares at him, gaping as he gently takes her hand and places it in his.

"Do you want to know why I offered you a ride?" he asks softly. Tèa just stares at him in shock, unable to comprehend the gentleness in his voice.

"I-uh." She gets slightly flustered. Kaiba shifts so that he is now facing her. She blushes as he looks her down.

"I think I love you Gardner." he says softly. Her eyes widen.

"Kiaba." she gasps softly. "I don't know…." Her voice gets muffled by his lips pressed against hers. Her eyes widen in shock before closing in resentment and allowing the kiss to be pushed further. He slowly breaks off and sees that her eyes are still closed. She slowly opens them and they come into focues.

"Kiaba." she says softly. Kiaba's body tenses, waiting for the rejection. To his surprise, Tèa smiles. "I think I love you." Kiaba's eyes widen slightly before he smirks and leans over for another kiss. In the back of her mind as Kaiba kisses her, Tèa secretly thanks Joey for getting her into trouble and the weatherman for the unpredicted rain storm.


	3. Rain Missed

Hey all. You all thougt I went away. I was going to do a song fic just to prove I was still here but someone else led me to this idea. This is a sequel to Rain Kissed and was inspired by the latest reveiwer, Jessica Watsuki and a song I was listening to while walking this morning called _Summer Rain_. The original artist of the song is Belinda Carlisle but the one I was listening to was by Slinky Minx......or Clubland 7.......^.^'

Anyways, as the lyrics say, a man is on a train bound for the military and the woman will never see her love again. Let me reassure you all that Seto is NOT going to war and YES, he is coming back to Tea and Mokuba. It's just a way Anzu is reminiscing about her time with Kaiba and how much she misses him.

The way I think of it is that Tea is thinking the lyrics so they are in italics. Another way she is also thinking is by using '' (the single quotation mark thingies... Only used to differentiate the lyrics and what is not lyrics.)

Ah yes, something else. In Rain Kissed, I used Tea instead of Anzu as the name. I figured that writing Anzu instead of Tea (with an accent) was easier. And I spelt Kaiba wrong in the last paragraph of that story......heh....oops ^.^'

Man, I think this one is SOOOO much better than Rain Kissed. Tell me what you think please ^.^

I don't own the song Summer Rain or Yugioh. They belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

After the day when she and Seto told Mokuba that they're now together, Mokuba had been ecstatic and had always asked her for her assistance whenever Seto wasn't around, usually when Seto wasn't in the country or when he was still at the company, working late. Anzu never minded. She loved the younger brother and considered him a little brother of hers as well. Mokuba always looked up to her as a bigger sister, a sister he never had.

When she told her friends about her and Seto together, Joey and Tristan were indignant, asking why him and not Yugi. Anzu blushed as well as Yugi but tells them that even though she does have a little bit of feelings for Yugi, they were just feelings of pure friendship and nothing else. Yugi mumbles that he's glad to hear she found someone and wished her luck, saying that of she ever needed someone to talk to, she shouldn't be afraid to go to him. Still blushing, she thanked Yugi with a smile.

Anzu sits at the kitchen table with Mokuba. Mokuba has called her up and asks for her assistance because Seto is out of the country and has been for a while; two weeks to be exact. Seto had told Anzu that he'd be out of the country for a while and promised to return as soon as he could. Anzu wished him luck and told him that she'd be waiting for his return. Seto gives her a kiss goodbye and leaves the country to America.

Anzu tries to help Mokuba but whenever he gets it and becomes silent, her thoughts return to that of Seto Kaiba.

_Whispering our goodbyes  
Waiting for a train  
I was dancing with my baby  
In the summer rain  
I can hear him saying  
Nothing will change  
Come dancing with me baby  
In the summer rain_

_I remember the rain on our skin  
And his kisses hotter than the  
Santa Ana winds  
Whispering our goodbyes  
Waiting for a train  
I was dancing with my baby  
In the summer rain_

_I remember laughing til we almost cried  
there at the station that night  
I remember looking in his eyes_

_Oh my love, its you that I dream of  
Oh my love, since that day  
Somewhere in my heart I'm always  
Dancing with you in the summer rain_

_Doesn't matter what I do now  
Doesn't matter what I say  
Somewhere in my heart I'm always  
Dancing with you in the summer rain_

Mokuba looks up, about to ask Anzu a question when he sees the unfocused eyes of Anzu. He sighs softly, giving out a small smile. He was glad it was Anzu his brother picked. After about 5 months of Anzu and his brother going out, Mokuba notices a few things. There are three, no four reasons why Anzu is perfect for Seto.

1) She's part of Yugi's friends, the people he's friends with and glad of it.

2) She's very pretty. The way Seto comes home and talks about the girls at school making moves on him and looking like clowns makes Mokuba think that they're complete, well, sluts. He never mentioned Anzu like that before (please forgive my wording on that one…^.^').

3) She, Anzu, was breaking off the ice from Seto's heart. Mokuba noticed the difference almost immediately. Seto was becoming a more relaxed, fun, and better tempered person. Mokuba remembered he had fun with Seto when he was younger and now Seto was becoming the person Mokuba remembered.

4) Anzu was, well, Anzu. She voiced out her opinions a little too much and was a little bossy and loud at times. However, she's very protective of her friends and family, is always there to help, and is very dependable. She's a great friend to have around and a great person to be able to talk with.

_I can hear the whistle  
Military train  
I was dancing with my baby  
In the summer rain  
I can here him singing  
Ooh love is strange  
Come dance with me baby  
In the summer rain_

_I remember the rain pouring down  
And we poured our hearts out  
As the train pulled out  
I can see my baby  
Waving from the train  
It was last time that I saw him  
In the summer rain_

_Oh my love, its you and that I dream of  
Oh my love, since that day  
Somewhere in my heart I'm always  
Dancing with you in the summer rain_

_Doesn't matter what I do now  
Doesn't matter what I say  
Somewhere in my heart I'm always  
Dancing with you in the summer rain_

"You miss him don't you?" Anzu blinks and looks up from her daze to see Mokuba looking at her. She blushes.

"I…what?"

"You miss him. I can see it."

"How…?" Mokuba laughs lightly.

"You're zoning out again. Your cheeks are also turning red."

"They are?" Anzu places a hand on her cheek. Sure enough, she feels them burning.

"I guess so." she sighs. "I just wish that he would return soon. I miss him."

"I miss him too. I wouldn't worry about it too much. Seto will return soon enough. He promised both of us." He laughs at her look.

"He's my big brother. He promises me that he'll be back soon too."

Anzu looks at the clock. 7:30 pm. She sighs.

"I guess I never thought I'd miss him this much."

"He'll return safe. He promised that he'd return soon." Mokuba repeats. Anzu sighs again.

"You're right. I shouldn't worry that much." She looks at Mokuba with a slight forced smile.

"Did you need help with anything?"

"Yeah. This problem." Anzu walks over to Mokuba and takes a look at the problem. She explains how to do it and gives him an example. Mokuba watches in concentration. She tells him to try the problem now and watches him as he does it.

"Perfect." she says with a less forced smile. Anzu looks at Mokuba in slight awe.

"You seem to know how do get things done right when you see it done a few times. It takes me forever just to get something right." Mokuba smiles.

"My brother calls it a gift." he says with a laugh. "I guess it is in a way." Anzu's smile is now genuine.

"Keep it up. You're doing great."

"Thanks." He goes back to the problems as Anzu walks back over to her spot at the table. Once again, her eyes zone out.

_Every time I see the lightening  
Every time I hear the thunder  
Every time I close the window  
When this happens in the summer  
Oh the night is so inviting  
I can feel that you are so close  
I can feel you when the wind blows  
Blows right through my heart_

_Oh my love, its you and that I dream of  
Oh my love, since that day  
Somewhere in my heart I'm always  
Dancing with you in the summer rain_

_Every night and every day now  
Though I know you've gone away  
Somewhere in my heart I'm always  
Dancing with you in the summer rain_

'Five months. Five months today.' Anzu sighs quietly. It was five months now and Seto wasn't still here. Five months that she and Seto started to go out. It didn't seem like much but knowing Seto's personality, five months is a lot. Anzu sighs again and looks up. Her eyes grow wide.

"Kaiba." she gasps. Mokuba looks up.

"Big brother." he cries out. There he stood, Seto Kaiba in his white coat, brief case in hand. His tired face breaks down into a more relaxed one. He smiles just as Mokuba jumps from his chair and runs over to great his big brother.

"How did it go?" asks Mokuba.

"Fine. If everything goes according to plan, we have another merge." Mokuba makes a little noise of excitement.

"I knew that you'd do it." Mokuba gives his brother another hug. "This is great. I…" He stops himself as he remembers Anzu standing in the room. He grins as he looks between his brother and Anzu.

"I'll go reheat supper. You must be hungry."

"Mokuba I…"

"Don't Seto. You know you need to eat." Giving Anzu a wink, he runs out to the kitchen. Seto and Anzu stare at each other for a little while before Anzu smiles.

"I guess I should congratulate you on your victory." she says with a slight raise of an eyebrow. Seto smirks.

"It was nothing I couldn't handle." He walks over to the table and places the brief case down. He turns and looks at Anzu again.

"I missed you." Anzu smiles. Seto was the first to admit it.

"I missed you too." she replies. Seto is still looking at her before he smiles and reaches into his coat. Anzu watches in bewilderment, wondering what he was doing. Seto's hand comes out and Anzu's eyes grow wide. She looks at Seto in astonishment as she sees that he is holding a while box with a tiny white bow. He smirks.

"This is for you my dear." He walks up to her and holds out the box. Anzu looks on in shock. This was seriously for her? She looks at Seto, her eyes still wide as she takes the box. She looks down and opens it. Anzu gasps. Inside is a small golden heart shaped locket.

"Seto. It's…." She looks back at him. He smirks, pleased with her expression.

"Let me help you." He carefully takes the chain and undoes the clasp. Once the chain is around her neck, Anzu places a hand over the locket as Seto clips the chain together. She lifts the locket up and studies it.

"It's beautiful." She finishes the sentence from before. She looks back at Seto. "Thank you." Seto smiles. Not a smirk but a smile. Anzu's insides begin to melt. That smile made her feel as if she could fly.

"You're welcome." He gently takes her hand in his. "Now apparently I have to eat a second dinner. I tried to tell Mokuba that I already ate but he wouldn't let me finish." Anzu smiles.

"He's just looking out for you." Seto nods.

"And I'm glad for it. I'm glad you're here and looking after him while I'm away." Anzu nods.

"I'm more then happy to." Seto starts to lead Anzu to the kitchen. Anzu leans against Seto when she pulls back.

"You're wet."

"If you didn't know, it's raining out." says Seto with slight arrogance that she too well remembered.

"Oh." Anzu keeps on walking, then gasps.

"Oh." Seto looks at her in confusion.

"What?" Anzu looks at him in shock.

"Five months ago today we said we loved each other. Five months ago today, we shared our first kiss. Five months ago today, it was raining."

"Your point?"

"It seems to happen on a rainy day. Our five month anniversary is today and it's raining. It was raining when we first said that we loved each other. I don't know." Anzu shrugs, a small frown placed on her lips. "It just seems weird to me, that's all." Seto looks at Anzu, wondering if she was going crazy. Out of the corner of his mind however, he couldn't help but agree and wonder if rainy days meant something. He smiles.

"I can think of another first." he says slyly. She looks at him in confusion.

"What?"

"This." He bends over and kisses her. However, this kiss is more demanding and true. The kiss of passion. Her eyes grow wide in shock, but then close while in the heat of it. She moans quietly. He slowly breaks off.

"Does that count as a first?" he whispers almost huskily in her ear. She suppresses a shiver.

"Yes." Her voice sounds as if in a daze. He smirks.

"Come on. We don't want to keep Mokuba waiting." His smirk still in place, Seto leads Anzu to the kitchen again. Anzu's mind is reeling about what happened.

'Maybe rainy days are a good thing after all.' Smiling, she leans her head against his arm again.

Everything was perfect. They always are on rainy days, according to Anzu.


	4. Frozen Rain

Ok. Here is 3 out of 4 in the Rain Series. This is actually the biggest one shots I've ever done. almost 17 full pages. 17 FREAKING PAGES!!!!! It's a short story instead of a one shot ^.^' The longest one shot I've read was about 11 pages.....

Haha as I finish this story, I'm listening to I talk to the Rain by Yuki Kajiura and it's raining too......Hmm.....

Bits of puzzleshipping too. Thought I'd add that ^.^

Anyways, sorry if this is too long. I didn't really want to leave anything out ^.^'

Don't own Yugioh. Please don't sue. But I do own the servants names in the story. Not in real life though ^.^'

* * *

She was invited to go to Julliard, one of the best places to go in New York to study dance. She was so excited that she told her friends to tell them the good news the next day in school. They all congratulated her, telling her that they would all stay friends even though she would be a thousand miles apart. She thanks them with a huge smile saying that she was lucky to have friends like them. They chuckle.

Her heart pounds when she tells Kaiba. She doesn't know what his reaction will be like. Sure he's been kinder around her and her friends but it didn't mean that he didn't act his old self at times. He surprises her with a small smile, also congratulating her and saying that she will be missed around the Kaiba mansion and that he'll visit her whenever they both have time to themselves as well as calling her whenever he can. Anzu blushes and smiles, hugs him around his chest and kisses him on the cheek, thanking him as well.

Yami has a body of his own. The duel for Yami to return to the underworld came out that he lost and that he could go back. The shocker of it all though was that it came out that both Yugi _and_ Yami have feelings for each other and Yami decided that it would be too painful for both of them if he left. Everyone is fine with the fact that Yugi and Yami have feelings for each other and didn't think that it was wrong. They all thought something like that would happen seeing how Yugi and Yami have been together that long.

Graduation rolls around and summer starts. Anzu spends as much time as she can with Kaiba and her friends, walking around Domino, hanging around the house, going to the pool or beach, and just having fun. Sadly, all good things have to come to an end. The last week of summer comes around and Anzu decides that she should start packing. Finally, the last day arrives and finally done packing and calling her friends good bye, Anzu falls on her bed, closing her eyes, wondering what college life would be like and what it would be like without the gang around.

The next day rolls around. Heart pounding, Anzu packs up the car and her parent's driving, heads to the Domino airport. Half hour later, she is in the parking lot. Her parents help her unload and carry her luggage to the terminal. With her ticket in hand, she nervously follows her parents to the right gate. Heart still pounding, they all sit down and wait. Her parents talk to her, saying how proud they were of her and how much they were going to miss having her around the house. Anzu smiles nervously and nods, not being able to say anything for fear of her voice cracking. It has taken so much already to not break down and start crying. Finally, her plane is announced. She nervously gets up. She hugs her parents who have tears in their eyes and promises that they will call and write. She says goodbye with a small smile and a nod. She turns and is about to head over to the boarding hallway when she hears her name. She turns and her eyes grow wide in shock. The whole gang is there. Not just Yugi, Yami, Joey, and Tristan but Ryou, Serenity, Mai, Duke, Malik (who came over for a week to spend time over the summer), Mokuba, and Kaiba. It is then that she breaks down as Yugi, Joey, and Tristan give her a hug. Tears in her eyes, she thinks how nice it is to see everyone before she really has to go. Yugi tells her that they had to see her off to America. He grins while saying that everyone wanted to see her off. Anzu wipes her eyes, finding her voice and saying her thanks. She was really going to miss these people. They were considered her second family. Kaiba walks over to her, gives her a kiss on the cheek, and wishes her good luck and that he will answer her calls when she called. Anzu smiles again and says her thanks again. Kaiba gives her hand a small squeeze before nodding and backing off slightly. Mokuba rushes over and gives her a hug, saying that he will miss her. Anzu smiles, hugs him back, and says that she will miss him too. There is a voice warning passengers of her flight that it will be leaving shortly and passengers flying that airline should start boarding immediately. Everyone hears. Tears in her eyes again, Anzu says and waves her goodbye. They all chorus out their goodbyes and she turns and hurries over to the boarding area. The lady checks her ticket, smiles, and nods her approval. Anzu smiles and quietly thanks the lady. She closes her eyes, takes a deep breath, opens her eyes again, and without a backward glance, follows her feet onto the plane, heading for New York, her home away from home.

Four years later, Anzu lays on her bed, staring at the ceiling of the dorm room and thinking back to that day when she first had to leave them. It was a real emotional day for her and she smiles while closing her eyes, thinking about her first ride here. She was true to her words like they all were to theirs. They all wrote and called whenever they could and Kaiba even flew over to see her. Classes were hard but she handled them without any problems. She got used to the culture and language in New York as well as making new friends. People were curious about her and when they learned that she was friends with the King of Games and went out with the CEO of Kaiba Corp., they grew more interested in her. She talked about her life in Domino, Japan and people would just listen to her and become fascinated with her stories. She did so well with her studies and her instructor was so impressed about Anzus' movements that she became head dancer after a year or so. Anzu became very proud of her achievements and told her parents. They in turn told her how proud they were of her. Kaiba even came to a few of her performances and told her how proud he was of her when the show was over. Anzu blushes and says her thanks.

It is a week before Christmas and the semester is over. Kaiba promised to get her and bring her back to Domino. Anzu, still staring at the ceiling, starts to play with the locket Kaiba gave her so long ago when they both were still in high school. She smiles as she closes her eyes. She could feel herself starting to become more mature and act more like a lady then the young girl that was waiting nervously at the gates to bring her to America. Her body grew a little slimmer over the years but added a little muscle from all the workouts and stretching. Desire and passion has started to make its way into her life. Not only in her dancing but throughout herself as well. She wonders what it's like to love a person that way. She knows Kaiba loves her and she loves Kaiba….. But still, she wonders what it's like.

_Maybe I should show him how I really feel about him._ Anzus' eyelids fly open as she feels her cheeks burn. She claps a hand over her mouth.

_What am I thinking? I've never had thoughts like that before._

_But I want to……._

_Damn hormones. _

_But I really want to……_ Anzu groans and turns so that her face is buried in her pillow.

_Even if I do, does he love me enough to go through with it? Or would I just be making a fool of myself?_

_He must. He's taken out most of his time to see me._ Confused slightly, Anzu sighs and closes her eyes. She starts to drift off to sleep.

Waking up and feeling better, Anzu finally gets a call from Kaiba saying that he'll be there to pick her up in a half hour. Excited to be going home and seeing him, her family, and friends again, she makes final packing changes. 20 minutes go by and she's finished. Grinning at her packing skills (which she's been great at), she waits patiently. 8 minutes go by and Kaiba, calls, saying that he's at the front door, waiting for her. Anzu smiles and says that she'll be there. She meets up with a few of her hallway mates and wish them a happy holiday. They smile and wish her the same. She waves and hurries to the front door. She reaches it and grins, seeing her love at the door. She is able to catch his eyes. He smiles and motions her outside. She hurries out and hugs him, telling him how much she missed him. Kaiba jokes, saying that he misses her more. Anzus' eyes sparkle as she laughs. Kaiba chuckles and helps her pack her belongings in the car. After getting everything in, he helps her into the car. He gets in as well and they head off to the airport. They talk about their lives and after a while of driving, reach the airport. Anzus' stuff get unpacked and are brought to Kaiba's private plane. She, along with Kaiba, then board and head off to Domino. Home. They talk for a little while longer before Anzu starts to get a little sleepy. Kaiba, noticing, smiles slightly.

"You look tired." Anzu blushes, trying to hide the fact that she is.

"No. I'm ok."

"Are you sure about…that?" he asks as Anzu yawns. Kaiba chuckles softly.

"Sleep. You look like you want to."

"I guess you're right." Anzus' voice trails off. She finds herself closing her eyes.

"If you don't mind." Her voice becomes soft and sounding tired.

"Not at all. We have about a month." Kaiba smirks as he hears her already even breathing. He reaches over to her and gently guides her head into his lap. He sighs as he places an arm on her side, gently combing his fingers in her hair. After a while of doing so, he starts to wonder about his life.

_How did this end up like this. I'm not complaining but I never would have thought….._ Kaiba lets his mind wander as he continues to slide his fingers in her hair and turns to look out the window. It's a little longer then last time he saw her. He liked it longer. He didn't know why. He also noticed the changes on her body. He saw that she grew leaner with slight muscle buildup. To say the least, he was impressed with the way she looks. He, as well, could feel his body change. He grew a few more inches before finally stopping. He can say proudly that he's taller then Joey who also stopped growing and came up to about his shoulders. Anzu is a tad bit smaller then Joey. Yugi reached the pharaoh and Tristan is about the same height as Joey. Kaiba and Joey tend to still get into their usual arguments but they usually end shorter or break off in amusement. Yes, dating Anzu has taken the turn for the best in Kaiba. Kaiba turns his eyes back to her head as continues with his thoughts. Maybe that's why. He was turning out to be a better person and though he kept his strict personality while in meetings, he liked the way that he's turning out to be. Anzu changed him and he liked that. His brother, now in high school, became more open with him and said that he liked the new Seto. Kaiba always took Mokubas' thoughts and feelings into consideration and felt that he's becoming a better big brother to Mokuba.

As she slept, Kaiba also noticed that he was suddenly starting to feel slightly strange. His heart starts to pound a little faster. He frowns, wondering what was going on. It was then that she turns her body and her face turns to face his. His eyes grow wide as he stares into her face as if seeing her for the first time. He never saw her face while it was asleep. Now that he did, he never knew how angelic and peaceful she looked. His breath catches. His mind now starts to wander about her. Eyes wander down to her chest. He starts to think of what she looks like beneath all those clothes. His eyes grow wide again.

_What am I thinking?_ His mind screams at him. He feels throbbing. His breath hitches again as she lets out a soft sigh. Her lips stay slightly open. His fingers slowly leave her hair and slowly travel down her cheeks. The throbbing and his pounding heart continue as he slowly traces her jaw line. Her eyes never open but she lets out a soft moan of approval. His eyes stay wide.

_Does she want this? Or is this a dream she's having?_ His fingers gently leave her jaw line and slowly up her chin and to her lips. Fascinated but tentative, he traces them as well. Her eyes still stay closed. So much desire suddenly flows thought his body. His mind rages that it wasn't right and that she may not even be ready to go that next step. His heart wanted so much to take her there however. He closes his eyes and starts to lean down when his mind finally snaps him out of it. Rapidly opening his eyes, he gasps sharply and sits back up. Anzu, faintly hearing the gasp, stirs. She moans quietly again and her eyelids flutter open.

"Are we there yet? "she asks, a little sleepily.

"About an hour." Kaiba's voice is slightly harsh. Anzu blinks, trying to figure out where she is and why Kaiba sounded like that. Finding out that she's laying on his lap, her face turns red. She gasps and with an apology, sits up saying that she didn't know how that happened. Kaiba opens his mouth to say that he was the one who placed her like that to begin with but closes his mouth, thinking it would be better if he didn't say anything at all. Anzu, still blushing, turns and looks out the window closets to her. A half hour goes by in slight uncomfortable silence before the stewardess on the plane announces that Domino airport will be in sight in a few minutes and that Kaiba and Anzu should get ready. Kaiba nods and Anzu thanks the woman. She smiles and heads back to the front. Kaiba and Anzu get back into their seats and settle in. 15 minutes later, the captain announces that they will be at Domino airport shortly and that seatbelts should now be worn. When they put them on, they can feel the plane start its descent. After a few minutes, the plane touches down and stops. Anzu and Kaiba unbuckle and start to gather her belongings. The door opens and they step down, Anzu's things in hand. Kaiba leads her over to his limo that is parked by the plane. It's been like that. He is usually the one who picks her up during the holiday season and brings her to her house. He doesn't mind the ride but today, it's a little uncomfortable. Anzus' belongings are packed and the car ride to her house is about an half hour. Anzu tries to catch Kaiba's attention but he is determined to keep his eyes out the windows. Anzu, finally having enough of his odd behavior, snaps slightly.

"Alright. Out with it." she explodes. Kaiba blinks and turns to look at her.

"What was that about?"

"Why are you acting like that?"

"Like what?"

"You haven't looked at me for the past hour or so. Did I do something wrong?" Kaiba stares at her. Hard. She feels her cheeks burn.

"Kaiba?"

"I….It's….Nothing's wrong." His voice is still a little sharp. He turns back to the window and looks out again. Anzu looks at him, a little hurt.

"I shouldn't have slept. That's what's bugging you. I feel asleep on you."

"No it's not that. It's…." Kaiba turns to look at her again and stops. He sees her hurt face. He sighs.

"Anzu it's not you. I promise you that it's not you. I'm just a little confused about things right now and I want to figure it out first, ok?" Kaiba leans over and places a hand on her cheek. Anzus' eyes grow wide as she feels her heart pounding against her ribs.

"Kaiba." she whispers. He frowns slightly. His thumb gently caresses her skin. She breathes in deeply and closes her eyes. Her lips part as she runs her tongue over them. Her eyes open again and she sees that her face is so much closer to his then she remembered. It was then that she didn't care. She wanted him now.

"Mr. Kaiba. We have reached the Mazaki residence." Kaiba and Anzu, very quickly, back off breathing deeply. Anzu's face is beet red and Kaiba feels the throbbing sensation again. Both bodies are pulsing and hearts are racing. Never in their minds have they wanted each other so much before like they do now. However, both Anzu and Kaiba are unsure of what the other wants.

"Kaiba." says Anzu softly. He wrenches his eyes away from hers and almost angrily opens the door. Anzu flinches a little but says nothing as she sadly turns away and gently opens her door. She gathers her belongings and heads to the front door. Kaiba watches her struggling for a little while before sighing and walking up to her.

"Let me help." he says. Before Anzu can protest, Kaiba has a bag in his hand and her suit case in the other.

"Kaiba I can do this." Anzu's voice is a little frosty. Kaiba smirks slightly.

"Not from where I was just standing." Without waiting for her to speak again, Kaiba heads up to the front steps, bag and suit case in hand. He carries them up the steps and onto the top step to her house. Turning around, he still sees her standing there.

"Are you coming?" Anzu sighs, a little irritable, and carries her other bags up to the front steps. She reaches the top step and knocks on the door. They both wait there for a few minutes before footsteps are heard. They both look up as the door opens and her mother is there. A bright and warm smile is placed on her face.

"Welcome home honey." she says warmly. Anzu smiles.

"Thanks mom." Her mother then notices Kaiba.

"I can't thank you enough for going to get her and bringing her back. You've been too kind to my daughter." Anzu watches Kaiba to see what his reaction will be. He surprises her by giving her mother a charming smile.

"Don't mention it." His voice is smooth and calm, far from what she was getting from him the last few hours. Anzu grumbles in her mind. She thought that she had him figured out too.

"It's getting cold out. Why don't you both come inside." Kaiba still has his smile in place.

"I'm sorry but I've got to hurry home. I have to do some things before I retire for the night."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Thank you for the invite." Kaiba, still with his charming smile, turns to Anzu.

"I will see you later." He leans down and kisses Anzu on the cheek. Anzu, with her eyes still open, watches him with wide eyes. Kaiba pulls back. With a nod he turns and walks away. Anzu watches him go.

_Boys._ She huffs. She sighs as he gets into the limo and pulls away. Her mother watches on with a small smile.

"Don't worry. He has a lot on his mind." Anzu looks back at her mother with raised eyes.

"With his company, I know." Her mother's smile is gentler.

"Mmm not just that." Anzu looks at her in slight confusion.

"What does that mean?" Her mother laughs lightly.

"You'll find out soon I'll imagine."

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Anzu demands. Laughing, her mother skirts around the question.

"Come in dear girl. I don't want any of us catching colds or the house to get below freezing. Not before Christmas time." Ushered inside by her mom, Anzu carries in her bags, her mother bringing in what Kaiba brought to the door. Greeting her father and bringing her bags to her room, she calls her friends up. She is able to get Joey, Tristan, Yugi, and Yami to get together at the Game Shop tomorrow where they can talk and hang out. Her presents to them as well as her parents are already bought and wrapped from America. She finds them along with Mokuba's gift. Kaiba's……Where did she put it? Rushing around to find it, she finally spots it. Thanking god that it's not broken, it is the only thing that is not wrapped. It is a small glass stature of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. The glass is white with sapphire eyes. She found it while looking for a present for Mokuba (A deck. Anzu heard that Mokuba is starting to play as well). To her, it's the perfect gift. She just hopes that Kaiba will take it. Anzu lays on her bed and closes her eyes, still confused and exhausted. Why did he act like his old self the past few hours and what did her mother mean that he had more things on his mind rather then work? Obviously, her mother knew more then Anzu herself. But still….she was going out with Kaiba. He started to be open with her. He was for a while.

Anzu sighs and falls back to sleep, not that hungry and with thoughts still going through her mind.

The next day comes and goes. She was able to see the gang. Not just the four as planned but Duke, Ryou, and Serenity as well. She talks about life in New York still and about what she's doing now and about her experiences. They all talk until the sun starts to set. They all think of a plan to see each other again before Christmas. A date is set and the group disperses.

Christmas Eve comes around. The group gets together again talking and laughing and having fun. They all stop by Yugi's place and help decorate the house. Mai has now made an appearance and helps with the decorating. Anzu laughs with everyone as Yugi gets tinsel caught in his hair and Joey getting tangles in the lights. She is sad however. She has yet to see Kaiba and Mokuba. She wants to call but fear of getting him into a sour mood or catching him in one. Mai, notices Anzu's distant, far away, almost sad, look.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Anzu looks at Mai. She and Mai are the only ones in the living room right now. Yami, Yugi, and his grandfather are in the shop, trying to fix a door. Joey, Tristan, Duke, Ryou, and Serenity are in the kitchen. Serenity and Ryou (as they found out can cook) are baking pieces for a gingerbread house and Joey, Duke, and Tristan are either helping or watching (or trying to eat pieces).

"I…It's Kaiba." Mai perks up slightly.

"He's not mistreating you is he?" Anzu hears Mai's voice grow defensive. Anzu smiles knowing that it would be a good option to confide in Mai.

"No. It's nothing like that. It's just that….." Mai waits patiently as Anzu tries to figure out what is on her mind. Finally deciding to go with the flow, Anzu spills, telling Mai about the day Kaiba picked her up to right now. Mai listens carefully and does not interrupt Anzu. When Anzu is finally finished, Mai smiles.

"Ah. I see."

"See what?" Anzu's voice is slightly desperate. "I want to know if I did something wrong so that I can fix it. I don't want to be left out in the cold not knowing what I did to make him like that."

"No. You did nothing wrong." Mai reassures Anzu. "Trust me, you didn't. It sounds like there is a few things on his mind and like your mother said, not just his work."

"You know what she does as well." Anzu's voice is helpless.

"I don't but I have a guess." Anzus' eyes grow wide.

"What?" Mai laughs.

"If I'm right then I don't want to spoil it. But think about it for a second. You're the only one he's ever had feelings for. It's the holiday season and he's nervous. You're the only one he's cared for besides his baby brother. He wants to impress you. It's not your fault that he's acting the way he is now." Mai smiles and takes Anzu by the hands.

"Trust me. It's not you. He cares for you deeply." Anzu looks back at Mai with uncertainty. Mai still sees.

"Look. It's Christmas tomorrow. Call him. He'll want to see you. Trust me." Anzu stares at Mai for a little while longer before sighing quietly and nodding.

"Ok." Mai's smile is still in place.

"You don't sound too convincing nor do you look it." Anzu smiles slightly. Mai nods her approval.

"Better." She then chuckles. "We better see if the boys have eaten up the decorations for the house. I don't want to be running out and getting more." Anzu laughs and follows Mai out of the room and into the kitchen where Yami, grandpa, and Yugi have now joined up on the group. Thoughts of Kaiba fly out her head as she laughs at the mess made and the slightly leaning house, ready to fall and crumble in a heap.

Anzu waves goodbye to her friends and tells them that she'll see them tomorrow. She walks back home, pulling her coat close to her feeling the winter chill. The weather forecaster predicted snow this night.

_Maybe we will have a white Christmas after all._ Hurrying down the sidewalk and eager to get out of the cold, she reaches home and walks through the door.

"How was your time with Yugi?" asks her father at the door. Anzu smiles.

"It was fun." He laughs.

"I can see." He motions with his finger that Anzu has something on her forehead. Her eyes grow wide.

"Oops." Anzu hurriedly brushes off the flour.

"You got a call while you were away." he says.

"Who?" she asks, expecting it to be one of her friends from America.

"Kaiba." Anzu stops and looks at her father in slight shock.

"Kaiba?" He nods, laughing softly.

"You may want to call him right away." Anzu nods.

"Thanks." Her father nods and walks away. Anzu finishes up wiping away the flour and takes off her jacket. After hanging it by the doorway, she walks over to the phone. Looking at it, Anzu wonders if she really wants to talk with him. She's a little hurt that it's taken this long for him to call her. Sighing, she picks up the phone and dials the Kaiba household. After a few rings she hears the receiver pick up.

"Kaiba?"

"Masaki?" Anzu blinks. It's been a while since he's last used her surname.

"You wanted me to call?"

"I know tomorrow is Christmas but I was hoping that we could have dinner that night." His voice is quiet. Anzu blinks again.

"I also have to say a few things and explain the last few days."

"You can't tell me now?"

"Not tonight. I don't want to over the phone." Anzu softens slightly. She closes her eyes.

"Promise."

"I do." She smiles slightly.

"Ok. I'll be there. What time?"

"6. I'll have someone get you at 5:45." Her eyes open.

"Very well. I'll see you then."

"Ok."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." His voice is soft. She hears him shut off the phone. Still smiling, she places the phone in the receiver and heads to her room, passing the living room. Her parents sit there, her mother reading and her father watching tv with the volume on low.

"What did Kaiba want?" asks her mother without looking up.

"He wants me to have dinner with him tomorrow night. If that is ok with you and dad. I don't know if you had anything planned that night." Her mother smiles while looking up from her book.

"No dear. We were going to head out to my mothers place for the evening. You and Kaiba can have the evening to yourselves. I'm sure you both will have a lot to talk about." Still smiling, she lowers her head to her book again. Anzu, puzzled, raises an eyebrow.

"Anyway. I'm heading to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Anzu shakes her head and heads to her bedroom. She changes and flops down on the bed.

_Will Kaiba finally tell me what is going on? Not to mention mom has been acting like something is going to happen._ Confused, Anzu falls asleep.

Morning arrives with presents under the tree and the promised snow. She arrives at the tree first, her parents a few minutes behind her. After everything is opened and put away and breakfast is eaten, the rest of her family comes over bearing gifts. Talking and laughter fill the Mazaki household as her family open gifts and swap stories and talk about their lives since last time. Noon comes around and Anzu stays around for lunch. After, she tells everyone goodbye, saying that she was getting together with her friends for a while. Waving, she heads off to the Mutou residence where her friends are. Gifts in hand, she rushes over and in minutes flat, lands on the steps of Yugi's house. Anzu knocks and after a few moments the door opens. Anzu smiles as she sees Yami. He smiles back.

"We were wondering when you'd get here." He delicately raises en eyebrow. Anzu laughs lightly.

"Can't really escape Aunt Kora's tirade of what she expects of me. It's always this or that." Yami laughs softly.

"Don't worry about it. Come in. Everyone is in the living room." He opens the door wider and Anzu walk in, beaming and saying her thanks. She heads over and is greeted with cheers and exited talking. Laughing, she sees that her friends have gathered themselves in chairs and on the floor by the tree. She cheerfully says her hello and makes her way over to the tree. She sets the bags down and sits by Serenity by the tree. After a while of talking, presents are opened, thanks are said, and food is set out. After a while. Anzu looks at the clock. To her shock, it's 5. She springs up with an "Oh." Everyone looks at her in surprise.

"Is everything alright?" asks Mai in concern. Anzu blushes slightly as she laughs, embarrassed.

"Yes. It's just that I have to get going." Anzu gathers her belongings.

"Where are you going?" asks Joey.

"Kaiba's."

"I see." says Mai with a small smirk. "Have fun." Anzu rolls her eyes but smiles slightly all the same. She says her goodbye and thanks and rushes out the door. She reaches home and her relatives have left. She sees that her parents are still here. She opens the door.

"Mom? Dad?"

"Still here." she hears her mothers voice.

"Ok. Just making sure." Anzu rushes to her room, places the gifts on her bed, and rummages through her clothes, looking for something to wear. She finally finds a strapless blue evening gown that matches her eyes and a matching shawl. She rushes to the bathroom and showers. Half hour later, she gets out and changes. She locates her presents for the Kaibas and matching slippers. The locket Kaiba gave her so long ago is fully exposed, lying on her chest. Grabbing her purse and the presents, she hurries out the door, saying goodbye to her parents. They watch her retreating back with amused smiles and knowing looks. Anzu sees a limo by her driveway. Her heart leaps, knowing that it's Kaiba's. She calmly walks over just as a man appears. She smiles as he opens the door.

"It's nice to see you again Miss Anzu."

"Thanks Rioju. Same here." Rioju smiles and nods as Anzu makes her way in.

"Careful now. We don't want that dress of yours getting caught in the door." Anzu laughs quietly as she turns and makes sure that everything is in the car. That done, she sits down and waits as Rioju closes the door and walks over to the drivers side of the limo. Anzu hears the door close and the engine warm up. After a few seconds, she feels the limo pull away from her house and into the road. Her heart pounding slightly, she taps her fingers nervously on the seat, trying to get rid of some of the nerves. But why should she be nervous. This is Kaiba after all. And they're considered an item for at least a while. Maybe it's like when you've been gone from someone you care about deeply for a long time and when you finally return you don't know what to expect and what they'll expect from you. Anzu musses about it for a little while before taking a few deep breaths and feeling her racing heart grow steadily calmer. After a while, she finally feels the limo slow down. She glances out the window and feeling her heart start to race again, sees that the Kaiba mansion is a few seconds away. Finally, the limo stops and after a few minutes, the door opens. Anzu looks up and sees Rioju.

"Here we are madam." His voice is amused and has a slight playful sound to it. Anzu smiles again.

"Thanks Rioju." She climbs out, gathering her dress and presents. She walks out.

"Thanks again." Rioju laughs.

"It's my job Miss Anzu." Winking, he shuts the door and heads to the drivers side again. Anzu watches him for a second before turning and staring at the huge front doors. She remembered standing here so many times and walking up to them like it was no problem. Now it feels like it's the first time all over again. Taking a deep breath, she walks up the steps and comes closer to the doors. She finally stands there, a little unsure if she wants to go through with this. Finally, after taking a few more deep breaths, she knocks on the doors. After a few minutes of waiting, the door opens and the maid, Kira opens the door. She smiles.

"Welcome back Miss Anzu." Anzu smiles.

"Thanks Kira." Anzu walks in while Kira closes the door behind her.

"Master Kaiba said that you'd be here. We've been expecting you."

"Where is he?"

"Right here." Anzu looks up. Her eyes grow wide as she sees him standing on the middle step. She feels blood rush to her face and her heart pound again. He wears a black tux and a small smile that graces his lips. Anzu licks her lips nervously and subconsciously. He slowly walks down the stairs as Kira stands by Anzu's side. She looks at Anzu, then Kaiba, grinning.

"I'll go see if dinner is ready." She rushes out, feeling the electricity between the two. Kaiba still stares at Anzu as he makes his way down and finally reaching the bottom step. He walks over to her and stands in front of her He stares deeply into her eyes, making her not want to look away. Her heart races as he cups her face.

"You look amazing." His voice is quiet.

"Thanks." Hers' is quiet as well but a little less controlled then his. "So do you." He smirks and she almost faints.

"I know." She hears his arrogant voice she knew so well but there is more of a playful banter in it then the malice that once was in it. He looks down and sees the locket. His fingers travel down and touch the cool metal. Anzu feels like she's going to explode. Her heart pounds like never before.

_Can he feel my heart? Can he hear it? Slow down. I'm begging you._ Anzu inhales deeply and is about to close her eyes when Kaiba pulls his fingers away. Anzu looks at him, slightly confused. She sees his trademark smirk again.

"I believe that we have a supper to get to." Anzu blinks. She smiles.

"You're right." Kaiba offers his arm and she takes it. Praying that her feet did not stick to the ground, Anzu takes a tentative step. Satisfied that she can move, she follows Kaiba to the kitchen.

"Where is Mokuba?" She notices the youngest is not around.

"He's with a friend for the evening."

"Oh." Kaiba looks at her when her voice sounds a little disappointed.

"Is something wrong?" Anzu blinks and looks up.

"Oh, No. Nothing's wrong." She laughs, slightly nervous. "I just wanted to give him his present. Guess I'm going to have to leave it out for him to find it." Kaiba nods and looks ahead again. They reach the dinning room and see that there are places set for two with candles lit. It's dim but not enough so that they couldn't see. Kaiba leads Anzu to her place at the table. She sees a small box sitting on her plate. She reaches her place and looks at Kaiba quizzically. Kaiba smiles, amused.

"What is this?"

"Your present." He murmurs in her ear, sending shivers down her back. She blushes slightly but nods her thanks as Kaiba helps her into her seat. She hands him his present and they both open their gifts. Kaiba's eyes grow wide as he sees the figurine and thanks her, saying that he'll be sure to place it on his desk at work. Anzu blushes a little deeper and tells him that he's welcomes before opening hers. Her eyes grow wide as well as she sees a thin gold band bracelet with sapphires placed every few inches apart from each other. She thanks Kaiba, saying that's its beautiful and puts it on, admiring the way the jewels glowed in the soft candle light. She looks up just as dinner is announced. They straighten up as plates come out, piled with food. They eat in silence for a while, Anzu wondering what was going through Kaiba's head and when he'll explain his actions. Kaiba finally breaks it by asking how her Christmas was and Anzu, still in thought about Kaiba, almost didn't answer the question. Hurrying to answer, she does so. Kaiba looks on with a raised eyebrow but lets her continue and they continue talking throughout supper and dessert. Finally, as the plates are taken away, talking comes to an end. Anzu looks at Kaiba, wondering what was going to happen next. She looks at him shocked as he stands.

"Will you join me outside. I want to walk and get a little fresh air." Anzu blinks.

"S-sure." Her voice doesn't hide her surprise. Kaiba walks over to her side and helps her up. He takes her by the arm again and leads her to the back door out to the stone deck. He walks in silence and Anzu follows, looking from him to the ground and back to him before looking straight ahead. She follows him to a bench beside the railing. He stops. She stops, looking back at him. He looks at her.

"Why don't we sit down." He motions with his other arm to the bench. She looks at it and nods, noticing that it's devoid of snow. He helps her sit down before he does as well. He stares straight ahead before taking a deep breath.

"I know that I haven't been myself since you last saw me which was when I picked you up." starts Kaiba. Anzu looks at him, knowing that she'll finally get her answer.

"I've been silent since you've been back and it's not your fault." Kaiba pauses before continuing.

"Since our ride back to Domino, I felt different, as if I wanted more from you. I've never felt that way before and I wasn't sure if you felt the same way about me."

_So he does feel the same way._

"It's not just that too." Kaiba pauses again before snorting softly.

"I've been through tough meetings and never have been as nervous as I am now." Anzu cocks her head slightly before straightening and placing a hand over Kaiba's. He looks at her. She smiles and closes her hand over his.

"Don't worry about it. To tell you the truth…" Anzu's voice trails off. She looks straight ahead before sighing.

"The very few hours before you were supposed to pick me up, I felt the same way." Her cheeks turn red as Kaiba's eyes grow slightly wide.

"You did?" Anzu nods, not turning away.

"Yes."

"And do you still feel the same way?" Anzu's blush deepens.

"I won't deny it. Yes." Her voice is soft. Kaiba's heart leaps. Maybe this would work after all.

"Then Anzu, I have something I want to ask you." Anzu tears her eyes away from the landscape and turns back to face Kaiba. He stares at her before standing up. She looks at him confused before her eyes growing wide as he kneels down on a bended knee. He reaches into his shirt pocket and takes out a small box. Opening it there sits a ring.

"Oh my god." her voice shakes slightly as she places a hand over her mouth as Kaiba says.

"Then will you, Miss Anzu Mazaki become my fiancé and future wife and become Mrs. Anzu Mazaki Kaiba?" Anzu says nothing. She stares at Kaiba, her eyes still wide. Kaiba starts to get nervous.

"Anzu?" She then smiles. She nods.

"Yes." She uncovers her mouth. "Yes!" She starts laughing as he smiles and takes the ring out. He slips it on her finger and stands. Still laughing, she shoots up and hugs him around the middle. The servants, knowing what was going to happen, have all gathered around the door, watching the two.

"He's on bended knee." says Kira.

"She looks surprised." says Justine.

"Hold on. I think she just gave him a response." says Kira.

"What was it?" asks Kuja.

"Yes!" is heard.

"She said yes!" screeches Kira. There is cheering, clapping and laughter as the maids hug each other, excited.

"Finally." says Justine.

While the servants celebrate, Kaiba hugs Anzu tightly. After a little while, Anzu pulls back with a smile. Kaiba smiles back and lowers his head. Anzu closes her eyes as Kaiba places his lips on hers, closing the deal. Both push it, wanting more. Finally running out of air, they pull apart. Eyes shining, Anzu stares into the man she loves and soon will marry. Both still smiling, they meet in another kiss. After a little while, Kaiba gets an idea. Still lip locked, he gathers her and lifts her in his arms. She gasps and cries out, breaking the kiss. She laughs as she opens her eyes and sees that he has lifted her off the ground. Chuckling, he carries her as if they just got married. With slight difficulty, he opens the door; the servants that went unnoticed have left to give them privacy. Kaiba shuts the door behind him and carries Anzu to his room. They reach it and Anzu looks around in shock. She has been in the room before but not like this. There are candles lit everywhere, casting the room in a dim light. The curtains are still drawn at the windows. There is no need to close them. Seto's room is high enough that people can't see inside and there are no houses within yards of the place and no trees to hide in. Kaiba closes the door behind him.

"I hope you don't mind the open window." he breathes into her ear. She closes her eyes and smiles, nuzzling his shoulder.

"Not at all." She opens her eyes and stares into his eyes again. Kaiba carries her to his bed and it is not long before clothes are strewn across the room and their love is pronounced to each other. Finally, as they have finished and lay under the blankets, they both stare out the window. Seto has an arm around his head and leaning against the headboard with his other arm around his fiancé. Said person has an arm wrapped around his chest with her head laying on it as well. Both are very comfortable and feel at peace. Anzu's eyes close before they open lazily up again and stare at the ring. It is a gold band with a diamond held in place at the top.

_Oh Seto. I was hoping that I would be married someday. I'm happy it's with you._ Seto still stares out at the window; the candles growing dimmer by the second (they were not that big to begin with. Just enough so that they would burn out on their own without having to get up and blow them out). Seto blinks. He thought he saw…..Guess not.

But wait. There is another. Seto smiles.

"Look." he says quietly. Anzu look up at him. Smiling, he motion for her to look outside. She looks out and frowns for a second before her eyes widening in surprise. She smiles.

"Snow." says Kaiba. Anzu grins.

"Rain." Kaiba, thinking that Anzu went crazy, turns to her.

"Are you sure? It looks like snow to me." Anzu giggles quietly.

"Yes I'm sure. It's rain. Frozen rain." Anzu giggles a little more before calming down and watching the 'frozen rain' fall. Kaiba looks at her in disbelief before chucking quietly and shaking his head. He, like Anzu, watches the snow fall and they both drift off to sleep, dreaming of a life together.

* * *

Congratulations ^.^ You've made it to the end ^.^'

No one say that frozen rain is sleet or hail. I really don't care......K. Maybe a little....but it's for story and atmospheric purposes......atmosphere....get it??!!..........never mind ^.^'


End file.
